Wait for Midnight
by FloralPassion
Summary: Set in medieval times. Sir Kenshin Himura was transported into the land of Camelot to save the land from destruction. He had anticipated on performing the task alone...until he met Kaoru.


Wait for Midnight

FloralPassion

--------------

EVERYONE: NAMIKO-DAUGHTER OF SEKHMET HAS TAKEN DOWN ALL HER STORIES AND HAS CHANGED HER NAME TO FLORALPASSION. THIS IS ME STARTING ANEW. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Warriors yelled and screamed as the battle continued on the bloody soil outside the borders of England. The red haired general, Himura Kenshin, narrowed his eyes at his opponent and pushed him backward with a swift thrust of his sword.

"Captain Himura we have an enemy breach at the Northern Gates!" cried one younger solider from the bloody dust and grime. Cursing, Kenshin turned his head quickly and ran off with lightning like speed, stood before the lieutenant, and grimaced at the progress the enemy had made.

"What do we do Captain?"  
"If they've breached the Northern Gates then they've fallen right into my trap," Kenshin said and hid his grin of excitement behind his grimace of disappointment. "They won't be getting too far I can assure you."  
"Captain watch your back!" cried the lieutenant with wide eyes. Spinning on his right heel and driving his blade home into the soldier's gut, he pulled back on his sword and allowed the dying man to sink to his knees while holding his gaping wound. Coughing up blood before spinning into the night of death, the man fell to the ground and a pool of crimson blood surrounded him.

"Quickly now man, hurry up and report to King Stephen. We haven't much time to do otherwise," Kenshin ordered with the clink of his armor sounding out throughout the field.  
"Yes Captain," the lieutenant spoke before running off to complete his duty to the sovereign crown. Kenshin kept on his guard until he noticed that the battle had died down and that he was the only man left standing. The dust cleared and a lilting tune hit his ears. Turning slowly into the mist, he saw a woman standing there, her hands folded in prayer, eyes closed in song, and mouth opened to release her heavenly music. Her black hair danced around her serene face and fell past her shoulders onto the lovely white cloth that she was enshrouded with. Kenshin took in a deep breath of amazement and the moment he took a step towards her the song stopped and her eyes snapped open revealing startled orbs of midnight blue.

"Who are you?" she asked him and her eyes narrowed with distrust. He could see years of battle behind those lovely orbs and when he pursed his lips together and put a hand to sheathe his sword he knew she watched him even then.  
"I am Sir Kenshin Himura, servant of my Lord King Stephen VII of England," Kenshin announced with a deep courtly bow. She curtsied sloppily clearly not accustomed to doing such and looked up at him curiously.  
"And I am Kaoru, of Camelot. Welcome, my savior. We have been waiting for you." At the sound of the name Camelot Kenshin's eyes grew wide in disbelief and wonder.  
"Camelot? How could I be in Camelot? I come from England in the year of 1154, not from this Camelot that is the tale mothers will tell their children each night before they slumber," Kenshin asked with a scoff. Kaoru clenched her fists on either side of her body, the white silk of her gown pooling around her in a slippery essence of heavenly white.

"I am the sorceress of this world and I have brought you forth from whence you hailed from to save our people and lead us to victory. Our lord King, Arthur, has been wounded in battle and is unable to save us from the rapidly approaching threat against our people.

"His queen, Gwenevere, has forsaken us all for the arms of a knight named Lancelot. Without her we are nothing for she has powers as well but does not have faith in the ancient druids," Kaoru continued to explain. The entire situation was enough for Kenshin to laugh aloud, but he did not and continued to listen to her spin her tale; whether it was truth or not he had not yet decided.

"So why have you chosen me to lead your people? I am not a savior and I am only a warrior when I need to be. There are plenty other men that you could have placed in this time to lead you to your salvation." Kaoru turned her head to the side and beckoned to a tall woman who was clothed in black, dark eyes penetrating the armor of his body and soul, and black hair swinging freely behind her. She was not an old woman; in fact her youth had not yet left her. It had stayed with her and Kenshin could tell that she was still quite sharp in the mind and in body."  
"Who are you milady?" Kenshin asked with a deep bow of formality. She cleared her throat and positioned her body to stand tall. She held her head high pride not allowing her to sink in a curtsy to greet him.  
"I am Morganna, princess of this land. I am Arthur's stepsister, a woman trained in the arts of the druids. My powers can do nothing against the enemy for their magic of blades and gunpowder have overwhelmed me." Kenshin could remember vaguely the stories old women would tell him in the orphanage of a Morganna whose power was enough to destroy ten kingdoms in a day's time.

"I have heard of you milady, and your power has given me respect for you." He knew that Morganna beamed at the praise and he continued with his silky words all the while feeling Kaoru's glare at his bowed form.

"I only wish for my brother's swift passing and the rising of a new and greater king. He has not yet been given an heir only a daughter that is not expected to live even a fortnight. I am afraid that without his leadership we are all doomed to the Dark Ages once again never to be freed from the emptiness this land will be swallowed in." Kenshin stared at the two women with complete disbelief clouding over his fine features.

"I am Lady Morganna's apprentice," Kaoru explained with her hands fumbling nervously in front of her. Morganna nodded to clarify the truth in Kaoru's statement. Kenshin sighed and ran his hand through his thick red hair.  
"What must I do to improve this situation?" Kenshin finally asked.  
"Take my apprentice with you. She has learned much and I fear that my abilities would do little to help you now that I have grown older." Kaoru walked slowly to Kenshin and stared up at him her hand stretched out in a friendly mannerism.  
"And what will I receive in return?" Kenshin asked slowly not quite sure if he was up to the challenge.

"You will receive many honors, perhaps even a place in the lineage of this land." Kenshin bit his lower lip and stared first down at Kaoru and then stared at Morganna whose long black gown billowed in the wind.

"I don't want anything. If this land will die, then I won't allow it. Princess, please keep the king alive for just as long for me to conquer the enemy and save this land," Kenshin instructed. Morganna, with a secret smile, nodded and then pointed to the east.

"That is where your journey begins. Keep him well, Kaoru, and make sure that you make me proud." The two then set off into the unknown with only the other for company, and she disappeared into the night, Morganna's musical laugh could be heard.

"I don't understand a bit of this!" Kenshin grumbled as he and Kaoru began on their quest.

"I summoned you through the Mist of Warriors in hopes that you, the legendary manslayer, would be our savior."  
"Manslayer madam? I can assure you that a manslayer I am not." Kaoru stared straight ahead and moved aside two thick branches that were in her way. She made sure that he was through before allowing them to swing backwards with a loud crash and she winced when he immediately withdrew his sword and looked around all the while resembling a wild animal on the prowl.

"The stories weren't fully correct," Kaoru announced as she stood at the bubbling river before them. "You aren't cold and heartless as they said you were." Kenshin stared at her with wide violet eyes, an odd color for a human. It made Kaoru wonder if he wasn't fully human, but then again that was a silly thought how could he not be a human?  
"What are you thinking about?" Kenshin asked of Kaoru. He stood at her side and stared at the flowing river his hand resting firmly on the hilt of his sword.  
"I'm thinking about all I left behind to be the apprentice of Princess Morganna. She has the powers of a thousand sorcerers, but she is still so dangerous."

"Thank you for bringing me to Camelot," Kenshin said as he began to wade into the river. "Now I can remember the tales my father would tell to me." Kaoru stared at him with wide eyes and held up the hem of her white gown. Nodding and wading into the river as well she stared at the dark forest and shivered.  
"What we will find in the Dark Forest is not anything you have ever been in contact with before. Be on your guard." With a grin, Kenshin nodded and stared at the Dark Forest as well.

"With Morganna's apprentice at my side I think that I will fare quite well. Shall we continue Lady Kaoru?" She smiled and ran forth towards the forest.

"To King Arthur?" Kaoru asked Kenshin. Kenshin stared at the forest and then at her.  
"Yes. To King Arthur."


End file.
